eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4991 (6 January 2015)
Synopsis Ronnie’s stable but the doctors want to keep her in the coma for now; however, the baby is fine and ready to come home. The Mitchell’s are outraged when Ritchie reveals Phil’s been charged with the attempted murder of Ronnie and the murder of Emma Summerhayes. A witness has come forward who saw Phil tampering with the car. The police also found a cloth on Phil with brake fluid on it and Ritchie thinks things aren’t looking good. Roxy demands to know what Phil meant when he said he and Ronnie were arguing about money at the wedding but Sharon claims she doesn’t know. Sharon sends Ben and Jay to work, telling them to act like everything’s normal. Sharon gets angry with Billy for even intimating that Phil might be guilty. At the prison, Sharon gives Phil an update on Ronnie. Phil tells Sharon he’s been stitched up by Nick Cotton – Yvonne must have planted the rag in his pocket – it was Nick that cut the brakes. Phil states there’s no way the police would believe him so he needs proof. Phil insists Sharon has to go and get Nick to tell the truth, or Dot to go to the police. Meanwhile, Yvonne confronts Nick, worried the police will find out she lied and planted the evidence on Phil. She thinks Nick needs to leave. Sharon visits Dot. She explains she knows Nick’s there and Phil’s been charged with murder but it was Nick that took the money, cut the brakes and caused the crash. Dot insists Nick couldn’t have, he was upstairs locked in his bedroom, and Yvonne denies planting the evidence on Phil. Nick claims Phil’s wrong and Dot’s adamant that she won’t give him up. Later, Sharon and Billy join Roxy and Aleks at the hospital. Charlie hasn’t been in. Sharon talks to Ritchie on the phone –the brake fluid on the rag matches the one in the car and Phil’s DNA is all over it. Sharon’s still sure it’s a mistake but Roxy’s not convinced, especially when Sharon can’t say who set up Phil. Billy sides with Roxy and refuses to leave with Sharon. Back at Dot’s, Yvonne talks to Charlie about when she first brought him back from hospital as a baby and how scary it was - no one’s ever ready to be a parent. She tells him to fight, go to the hospital and bring home his boy. Charlie admits he’s scared and Yvonne comforts him - so is she. Sharon gets home to find Ben, Abi and Ian waiting. Ben quickly gets angry with Sharon. Ian suggests Sharon talk to Dot once more but Sharon doesn’t think Dot will ever speak to her again. Nick takes the bag of money from the under stairs cupboard. Sharon watches from across the Square as the police arrive and demand to search Dot’s house because they believe Nick Cotton is hiding inside. Abi and Lauren try to look after Max. Abi’s quiet. Carol tells the girls to carry on as normal, she’ll help out. Lauren finds Emma’s handbag, her phone still inside. Hearing Max approaching, Carol tells Lauren to hide it in a cupboard. Carol’s surprised when Max decides to go to work. Outside, Max freezes as he looks across and sees the scene of the crash but then heads to the car lot. Max finally allows Carol to take him home when she reveals Phil’s been charged with Emma’s murder. Ben’s at the house with Abi. Angry, Max throws Ben out and Abi storms out after him. Max then flies off the handle at Carol; he eventually apologises and calms down but when he finds Emma’ cardboard file of evidence he starts tearing up the papers inside. Donna’s not turned up for work and Stacey needs cash so Kat decides they should use Donna’s pitch as well as her own. Kat and Stacey tease Tamwar and refuse to pay for the extra pitch. Later Donna passes in a van and is angry when she realises what Kat and Stacey are up to. Kat’s dismayed when Donna reveals she’s moving into No. 47a. Tamwar then presents Kat and Stacey with an invoice for the extra pitch. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes